My Parents
by write321forever
Summary: Edward rolls his eyes. "Bella, I know they look young and everything, but trust me, they're just as embarrassing and overprotective as any other parents. Believe me." When Edward goes hunting with his siblings, Bella stays with Carlisle and Esme.


**DISCLAIMER: This is all owned by Stephenie Meyer!**

"So when I'm hunting with my siblings you'll stay with Carlisle and Esme," Edward explains.

"Okay!" I say brightly.

Edward rolls his eyes. "Bella, I know they look young and everything, but trust me, they're just as embarrassing and overprotective as any other parents. Believe me."

I hardly believe that, but followed Edward into his huge house.

"Hello, Bella!" Esme says, giving me a hug. She turns to her son. "You're siblings are waiting outside. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Mom." He gives her a kiss on her cheek and slipped out, clearly embarrassed that his mommy was there in front of his girlfriend.

"Come on in, Bella. We don't bite." She winks and leads me in the house.

We were up the stairs and into Edward's room. The bed he had bought for me for nights I stay over was set up.

I put my stuff down and Esme led me back downstairs. "I ordered Chinese for you. I figured you wouldn't want to be..._entertained_, if that's a goof it of a word, with vampire cooking."

I laughed. "Thanks, Esme."

Esme served me a dish of my favorite Chinese foods and sat down next to me. "So it's just us girls right now. Carlisle's at work. Anything you want to do?"

I remember Edward saying that Esme tries to connect with her kids and do stuff with them.

I shrugged. "I'm up for anything."

I stood up to bring me dish over to the sink. But before I could grab my dish, I fell face-first onto the floor, my wrist the only support I was offered.

"I guess I'm actually down for anything," I joked.

Esme smiled. "Let's go see Carlisle."

No way. Not that I had anything against Carlisle, but I'm in the emergency room way too much. And who knows what they'd do to me? "Um, Esme, I think I'm all set."

But Esme wouldn't take no for an answer. "Don't worry, Bella, it'll be fine. Are you scared, honey?"

I felt my face go red. Was I going to lie and say I wasn't? Or could I bring myself to the humiliation to tell the truth that I'm petrified?

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. You have every right to be nervous. Come on, I'll drive you."

Esme's car is great, just like everyone else's. A silver Mustang. _And_ it's a convertible! But she pulled the top up because of the rain.

At the hospital, the secretary smiled. "Hi, Esme. Would you like me to page Dr. Cullen?"

"It's not necessary, Sarah, but thank you for offering. Actually, I'd like to sign in Bella. Could Carlisle see her?"

"Yes, of course. Last name?"

"Swan. First full name is Isabella."

Esme's so natural at this. I really feel like her daughter.

"Alright, I'll lead you to the emergency room. Bella, can I see your wrist?"

She puts a hospital bracelet on me.

"Please follow me."

In the ER that I'm all too familiar with, Sarah hands me a hospital gown. "Why don't you change in to this, sweetheart? Dr. Cullen should be out shortly."

When the curtains are closed, I quickly change, a bit of pain coming along. I pull the curtains back open and Esme sits on a chair beside the hospital bed that I'm now laying on.

"Bella, you look like you're freezing," Esme says. "Let's get you under this blanket."

She assists me under the blanket and takes my hand. "Carlisle's coming around the corner."

Her and her vampire sense of smell.

Just like she said, Carlisle walked into the ER and in front of my bed. "A bit earlier than I was expecting to see you, Bella."

I smile and blush a bit.

"What hurts a lot, sweetie? Don't lie your way out of it," he warned, knowing me too well.

"My forehead," I begin, able to smell the blood trailing off of it. It's the scent of rust and salt, making me want to faint. "And my left wrist. My right ankle's also bothering me."

Carlisle nods and sits in a swivel-rolling chair. "Alright, let's see what we have here."

He starts to clean out my cut on my forehead. He notices me wince. "Esme, do you mind comforting Bella?"

And I feel like such a baby, but it's worth it.

Esme whispers soothingly to me and rubs my shoulder.

"I'll stitch that up in a little bit." He writes a note down in my file.

"Now for your wrist." He gently picks up my wrist and examines it. "Definitely something wrong with it. An x-ray will give us more information. And you're ankle?"

I drag my ankle out from under the blanket. Carefully and with so much experitse, Carlisle looks it over. "A bit swollen, but I'd say no further damage. Just take some Tylonel tonight-well, I'll give you some Tylonel tonight, seeing as you might not follow through." He eyes me knowingly.

I can't help but agree. It's just the kind of thing I would do, purposefully skip out on medicine.

Carlisle wheels my bed to x-ray with Esme trailing behind. In a very fast period of time Carlisle x-rays my arm. It never ceases to amaze me as to how skilled and talented he is with his work.

Back in the emergency room, Carlisle says, "Okay, this needs to be set before we do anything."

Esme holds my hand as Carlisle moves the split bone into place. I want to scream and kick and cry, but I hold it in. Unfortunately, I let a whimper through.

Esme rubbs my arm. "Let it out, sweetie, it'll help."

"I'm sorry, Bella. There, it's all done now. I just have to wrap it." Carlisle pulled an ACE bandage from the pile of materials he had brought over and gently wrapped it around my wrist. "There we go. Now, can I stitch together your forehead?"

"If I say no will you not?" I ask.

Carlisle and Esme chuckle. Carlisle says, "Don't worry, Bella, it'll only take a minute. You don't need that many."

I sigh and Carlisle takes out a needle and thread. I close my eyes as Carlisle begins to sew.

Esme must have sensed that I was in pain, because she puts an arm around me and whispers, "You're okay, Bella, you're going to be fine, it's going to feel all better."

I kep taking deep breaths to distract me from the pain in my forehead. Carlisle finishes and puts medical tape over it. "You're all done, angel." He wipes away the tears on my face. Why am a such a wuss? Then he helps me change back into my clothes, which is very embarrassing for me.

I go home with Carlisle because I have to be under a doctor's supervision.

When we get home, I was surprised when we go into Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. Carlisle tucks me into the bed.

"You really don't have to keep me in your room, you know," I state.

Carlisle smils. "As long as you don't wet the bed..."

"Carlisle!" Esme scolds her husband in an exclaimation.

"Can you try to go to sleep, Bella? It'll help the pain go away," Carlisle tells me.

I nod.

"Good night, baby," Carlisle says. He kisses my forehead.

Esme did the same. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Good night," I say sleepily. They smile at me before walking to the door.

"You guys are the best parents ever," I add.

If possible, their smiles get bigger as they leave the room, quietly shutting the door behind them.

And even if Edward says they're embarrassing and overprotective like any other parents, they're still the best.


End file.
